The Black Parade
by Max Phrost
Summary: An anthology of 14 short stories based on My Chemical Romance's The Black Parade. Are you afraid to die?
1. The End

The Black Parade

Every song tells a story that's linked into The Black Parade's overall theme of Life and Death. Therefore I have written thirteen (sometimes very) short short stories based the record.

The End. is basically just a introduction to the collection. I've written every story, but I'd love to add other stories by other people. Please critique these as harsh as you possibly can. All the stories are written so I'll update no matter what, but reviews are greatly appreciated.

Once they are as good as possible, I'll try to find a way to alert the actual band of there existence.

The Black Parade (c) My Chemical Romance 2006

_The End. by My Chemical Romance_

_Now come one come all to this tragic affair  
Wipe off that makeup, what's in is despair  
So throw on the black dress, mix in with the lot  
You might wake up and notice you're someone you're not_

Death. It's a natural thing. At some point everybody dies, but for some reason everyone is shocked when they hear it.

Someone dies every thirteen seconds, you'd think we'd be used to it by now.

Still, the news is terrifying to some. But a blessing for others.

I wouldn't mind dying. I don't know why living is so cool. I guess it's just cool because everyone is doing it.

But I see nothing special about living. Death is different. Death can be interpreted in so many ways, it's expected, but unexpected. It's frightening, but peaceful.

Death can be quiet, death can be loud. But the only thing constant about death is that at some point everybody dies.

It isn't a cigarette, or marijuana. No, death is…death is natural and…and common.

But it's beautiful. Everlasting peace, or everlasting damnation. Both are ultimately, an end. But is death really the end? Or just the beginning?

Welcome, my friends, to The Black Parade.


	2. DEAD!

This is one of my personal favorite chapters, taken from the point of veiw from a man in the midst of dying. But then again, it can be from any point of veiw.

_DEAD! by My Chemical Romance_

_If life ain't just a joke  
Then why are we laughing?_

I hadn't thought about dying before. I hadn't had to. Sure, it had played on the fringes of my mind, but never was it as present as this. As close as this. I could touch it. It was real. As real as life.

But what was life? And what was death, for that matter? Weren't they connected? Life and death, one and the same?

And are we all just born to die? Just live meaningless lives? To die suddenly and without any warning? Was that my life? Or was life a shared thing? The one thing everything on this planet, from the smallest ant to the biggest whale, had in common? Or were only us humans truly alive?

Was anyone truly alive?

Maybe everyone is a little dead inside. Maybe to live we must all be a little dead.

Or maybe we are dead to begin with, and must shed our skins to truly live. Was I already dead? Was I about become alive? Or was I about to die?

But if life and death are the same, then as long as our memory survives we'll always be alive.

I guess we're all just tombstones, rocks that people who have never met us will just walk by, but if a friend sees us they stop to say hello.

I hope I'm missed. I hope that even after all these years she still loves me. She still wants me with her.

I reached out, so close, so close….

I hope she stills loves me.

So close, so close….

I love you mama.


	3. This Is How I Disapear

This story is very emotional, and sounds alot better if you read it out loud to yourself.

_This Is How I Disappear by My Chemical Romance_

_Can you hear me cry out to you?  
Words I thought I'd choke on._

Her eyes. Those beautiful green eyes were now glazing over, empty, as if the soul within them was already gone.

No. No. She couldn't. Not her. No. No. Not now. No. No.

_NO!_

I looked up at the sky, and cursed loudly. How could this happen? How could this happen to her?

I loved her, and to see her like this….

I turned back to the sky and screamed as loud as I could.

All her life, she'd been perfect, an angel. But how could she be gone?

She'd been a devout Catholic, often dragging me to church with her. But now I knew the truth. There was no God. If there were, she'd be alive. She'd loved him, she'd prayed every night. She had a poster of Jesus on her wall.

But now she was gone. Dead on arrival.

_NO!_

How could you let this happen? How? She loved you! More than anyone else. And you let her die. She was in your arms. And you let her die.

Hot tears streamed down my face. I'd loved her, but she'd loved you.

You took her. How could you kill me like this?

I'm not perfect, but she was.

_**NO!**_

She was an angel.

_**NO!**_

I looked back up at the sky. The clouds were parting. I cursed again. There should be no sun. No light. Because _she_ was gone.

_**NO! NO!**_

She loved you. You traitor. You nonexistent traitor.

For hours I lay there, wishing it were me. Wishing you weren't so horrible.

_NO. _

There was no God.

_NO._

But if there were, I'd ask him to treat him like she was sinless, holy, and beautiful. All of which she was.

And I'd ask him to take me too.

_No._

To…to make me disappear.


	4. The Sharpest Lives

Thank you Brellabelle, like I said, that means so much, and puts a warm spot in my heart.

This is by far the darkest chapter yet (I'll probably say that about every chapter). This actually used to have a pretty creepy ending, but I deleted that for the sake of my sanity. Seriously, it wasn't even an extra sentence, ut it added a level of creepiness to this story that I ended up not wanting.

Anyway.

_The Sharpest Lives by My Chemical Romance_

_Give me a shot to remember  
And you can take all the pain away from me  
Your kiss and I will surrender  
The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead  
A light to burn all the empires  
So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be  
In love with all of these vampires  
So you can leave like the sane, abandon me_

Faces stared back at me from the wall. Everyone was an enemy. No one was a friend.

I ran my hand over several of the images. The names meant nothing….

But the pictures! The pictures! So beautiful…so terrible.

I breathed out a ragged breath. Then let my head and eyes return back to her. She met my eyes sharply, and I whispered to her how much I loved her.

We had only each other. All our lives.

They destroyed us. They made us this way. They brought us down into the depths of human being, to hell and back, until we were torn and ragged and harsh and cold.

I'd rarely thought of Hell, or what it holds for us. We were going to Hell, no matter what. But Hell had to be better than this. This life of numbers, of faces crossed out on the wall. Of money in bags that never lasted long.

All my life I'd never been loved. She was mine, though, and I was her's.

We belonged to each other, but we were slaves to men in suits that haven't been washed for weeks.

Together, though, we could face Hell. And whatever it held. Not even the devil could take her away from me.

The cold of her gun raised to my forehead, and I raised mine to her's.

Again, I told her I loved her, and she told me she loved me back.

Forever.

Forever…

Forever…

Forever!


	5. Welcome To The Black Parade

Well, this is by far the strangest story yet. And really only people that know about the band's point-of-view for death would really understand this. By the way, I'm a little worried about offending someone with my topic. I don't mean to, but if I do, please just avoid this story. The last thing I want to do is hurt anyone.

_Welcome To The Black Parade by My Chemical Romance_

_So paint it black and take it back  
Let's shout it loud and clear  
Defiant to the end we hear the call  
To carry on  
We'll carry on  
And though you're dead and gone believe me  
Your memory will carry on_

"Open your eyes."

A voice, soft as silk was speaking to me. Of course I obeyed.

I was home, really home.

And I hated school. It was so boring, and none of the kids liked me. I only had one friend, but that was okay. He was really cool.

He was my doggie. And, omigosh! He was coming home!

I ran to the porch, my mommy was taking him home from a walk. They always went on long walks right before I got home from school. I love my mommy too.

I looked over at the clock, she said she'd be home when it said three zero zero. It was three zero zero now! I went to site out on the porch, they must be late.

After a while I started to get bored, so I went inside and grabbed my sketchpad. I started to draw. Nothing special, just doggies. And kitties, I like them too.

I'm not sure how long I was out there, but when I went inside to go potty, I saw that it was five zero zero! Wow! They're really late!

So, I did what any smart kid would do, I went after them.

I followed the street for a really long time, but then I thought I heard barking, so I ran into the forest.

I called out my doggie's name a few times, but he didn't answer.

But now it was dark, and I was scared. And lost.

I kept calling out his name. And then I sat down and cried.

So long, so long did I sit there and cry, that when I first heard the barking, I didn't respond. But then I did.

I called his name. He came, and I cried even harder when I saw him. I loved that dog.

When I finally looked up, I saw a light, and my dog started running toward it. I raced after him, into the light, following him into the light….

_We'll caaaaaarry on…._


	6. I Don't Love You

I Don't Love You by My Chemical Romance

_I Don't Love You by My Chemical Romance_

Well, when you go  
Don't ever think I'll make you try to stay  
And maybe when you get back  
I'll be off to find another way

Cross-legged, I sat on the ground, my eyes closed and my head tilted back.

Do you miss me? Do you want me to be with you?

I remembered your laugh, above all. And your smile. You could light up the world with that smile. You could save the world with that laugh.

And your voice, like a bird's singing its own, beautiful melody while all the other birds sing the same, boring tune.

And your kiss…like velvet against my lips, but with an element of security that I'd never find again.

But now…if you came home would I be happy? Would I really love you as much as I used to? As I did so many years ago? I longed for your kiss, your smile, your laugh, your voice…but did I long for you?

I used to think I didn't deserve you, but now, as I sit here on your grave, I realize….

We never really loved eachother.

I'd cried for days after you died, and I'd even tried to join you. But you're happy now. You're where you always wanted to be. In heaven.

I miss you, but I don't want you back. I don't love you anymore.


	7. House Of Wolves

By the way, does anyone reading this know anyone who has died of cancer

By the way, does anyone reading this know anyone who has died of cancer? Please tell me their first name, and I'll put it in the story.

_House Of Wolves by My Chemical Romance_

Well, I think I'm gonna burn in hell,  
Everybody burn the house right down.  
And say, ha  
What I wanna say  
Tell me I'm an angel,  
Take this to my grave.  
Tell me I'm a bad man,  
Kick me like a stray.  
Tell me I'm an angel,  
Take this to my grave.

Hell. I was going to hell.

The last few minutes just kept replaying in my head. Over and over. Killing me from the inside out.

I'd done it. I'd gotten my revenge. But was I happy? No. I was scared.

But fear? I was now officially a murderer, how could I be afraid?

No, I wasn't scared. Me? Scared? No…no. I couldn't be scared.

I couldn't care anymore. I couldn't say "They told me to" anymore. It was over. I was gone.

I was going to Hell.

But I couldn't care. I slumped down against the wall.

Growing up, I'd been so timid, I'd been such a pushover. Now I couldn't be a pushover. Strong, that's how I had to be. Strong and fierce.

They could say whatever they wanted, write whatever they wanted, I was still going to hell. And there's nothing anyone could do.

No one can save me.

It's too late for me to saved.

I'm gonna burn in Hell.

But for now, I had to live. I had to run. I had to kill. It was my life. This was what I'd made it.

What the hell have I done?

I'm….going to Hell.


	8. Cancer

_Cancer by My Chemical Romance_

_The hardest part of this is leaving you._

I stared into the man's bleak, hopeless eyes. All our efforts, everything we'd done, was in vain.

From the start we knew we couldn't save him, but it was our job to try. But just seeing him, and how his family and friends had always stuck by him, it gave us a hope we rarely saw here.

So hours turned into days, into weeks. We tried so hard, so many surgeries. He was cut up and bleeding from more than one place. We wanted so badly for this man to live, for his family to be at peace.

Is there truly no peace in this world? Is it really just an illusion we all want more than anything else? Watching this man die has showed me that life isn't fair, and when the demon of death comes, it can take anyone.

A father, a brother, an uncle, a saint. Death spares no one.

And of death, I was its messenger. When I came, everyone knew there was no hope. But I'd spoken to this man and his family before, and I'd taken them upon myself.

I…I almost loved them.

But still, the weight of my words was like an elephant on my chest.

And as I stared into his hopeless eyes, I felt my own eyes brim with tears. Because cancer is merciless, and does not care whom it takes.

In memory of every person on the whole planet who has died of fucking cancer. You didn't deserve this, but you got it. We love you, so much it hurts.

In Memory Of:

Betsy and Connie

And though you're dead and gone, believe us, we'll never forget you.


	9. Mama

_Mama by My Chemical Romance_

_Mama, we're all full of lies.  
Mama, we're meant for the flies.  
And right now they're building a coffin your size,  
Mama, we're all full of lies._

Was this madness?

Was this feeling of urgency, this feeling of speed, was it madness?

Was I truly mad, like they all said?

I knew where I was; I knew what I was doing. It was whom I was that I didn't know. Or arguably, what I was.

Was I a monster? Was I truly as bad as everyone seemed to say? No, I couldn't be.

I was righting the wrongs the world had done to me. One life, maybe two, three, five, was nothing compared to what I'd seen. I'd seen more murder than anyone else I knew.

This life was nothing. This heart was nothing.

All my life I'd wanted to be something. Was this what I'd wanted? Was this what you wanted?

Was this the life you would've wanted me to lead? It's your fault. Everything I am is your fault.

And every single time someone told me I was a monster, every look I got before I took them. It was all for you.

I'm living this life for you. You loved me, but not really. Not _me_. You loved me, but not _me_. You wanted me to be the person everyone expected from you. So you pushed me, and pulled me, and forced me into your little mold, until the day I tried to escape. Then you turned away from me. Like I was a disgrace.

Like you ever cared. You have him. You forgot all about me. So I'm taking back the life you stole. The life I deserve. The life that's mine.

Any last words, I would ask him.

Say goodbye, I would tell him.

And then I'd pull the trigger.


	10. Sleep

_Sleep by My Chemical Romance_

_Some say, now suffer all the children  
And walk away a savior,  
Or a madman and polluted  
From gutter institutions.  
Don't you breathe for me,  
Undeserving of your sympathy,  
Cause there ain't no way that I'm sorry for what I did._

Fire. I remember fire.

It was everywhere. Creeping all around me, growing like an infection. Burning on at the edges of my vision. The flames surrounded me, threatening every second to engulf me in their power. I was holding something. Something small but heavy. It was wrapped in a blanket. It was a child.

I looked down into its innocent eyes, lit up by the blaze around it. The child didn't understand how dire the situation was. It didn't understand how much danger we were in.

I pushed a piece of dark hair out of its eyes. It blinked.

So small, so delicate, so innocent. How could a child ever be in such danger? Ever have its life risked in such a way? If the flames didn't kill us, the smoke would.

Or the heat, I'd forgotten the heat. I was sweating, my hair plastered to my face. My lungs burned from the smoke.

We needed to escape. My eyes darted around me, searching desperately for an exit. A shard of outside light shone in through a window high above me. The only up was a pole, so conveniently placed for our escape. I looked at the child. It blinked at me. So serene the child seemed. So peaceful.

I made my way to the pole, hoping my arm was strong enough to pull us both up. With the child in my left arm, I began to slowly pull myself up the pole. I wasn't moving fast enough.

The flames were coming, the child was quiet. I looked up, I'd barely moved. This was hopeless. But this was the only way out.

I looked at the child. His life? My life? Or both?

If I threw him out the window, the fire would engulf me in no time. Besides, what if someone didn't catch him?

I needed to make a choice. Now.

Carefully, I bent and placed the child on the ground. I kissed its forehead, and whispered goodbye.

With one last look at the child, I began to climb up the pole.


	11. Teenagers

This is not only the first chapter based off of a real event, but the first chapter where a character has an actual NAME. XD

_Teenagers by My Chemical Romance_

_Because the drugs never work  
They're gonna give you a smirk  
'Cause they got methods of keeping you clean  
They're gonna rip up your heads,  
Your aspirations to shreds  
Another cog in the murder machine_

Time. It's a cruel, dark master. It consumes us. Eats us. And then spits us out.

Time had destroyed me. Turned me into what I am today.

And now, standing outside of the mall with an assault rifle and black trench coat, I'm ready to fight back against time. Fight back against life itself, with a gun and a plan.

I took a deep breath, and thought about everything. I wouldn't live through tonight to see tomorrow. I thought of all the people in my life.

My father. A joke. An asshole. Not a father, a monster.

My mother. A fool. An angel. She held me when I was sick, but wouldn't let me live with her.

My girlfriend. A sweetheart. A friend. She'd been by my side through everything. I wish I hadn't been so mean to her. I wish, now that I look back, that I hadn't cheated on her. And then told her about it. I really am a monster.

Dallas. My old friend. My ally. I loved him; he'd been there. Always there. But one person couldn't change me. This is how I am. No one can change me.

And I realized that when I took a step forward, pushed open the doors. Began the end of my life.

December 5th 2007, We Won't Forget


	12. Disenchanted

Seven years, really? Hard to believe, but it's true.

_Disenchanted by My Chemical Romance_

_I spent my high school career  
Spit on and shoved to agree  
So I could watch all my heroes  
Sell a car on tv  
Bring out the old guillotine  
We'll show 'em what we all mean._

Sure. I'll just stand here, and ring up another freaking customer. And I'll put a smile on too, just to sell the show. Yeah, I love this. Yeah, I'm happy.

No, I don't have any dreams.

He was a small old man, with glasses and a hunched back. And a walker. Staring at him, I thought about what he'd seen in his life. Maybe he's been in a war, fought battles and killed people.

No, we know murderers when we see them.

Maybe he'd been a one-hit wonder, sang a song that was huge for a few weeks, and then no one's heard of him sense.

I'd always wanted to do something musically. But I never would, I bet.

I had no money, couldn't sing, couldn't write songs, and could hardly play guitar. I'd had dreams. But I hadn't lived up to them.

And chances were I never would. What a stupid life I led, ringing up customers at Stop and Shop. And smiling. Always smiling.

I stared at the old man as he tried to remember where he put his wallet. Had he had dreams? Dreams that were never fulfilled?

And then I heard my name. Turning around, I saw one of my cashier mates coming toward me.

He didn't speak, just grabbed the mouse on my cashier's computer and pulled up giga pocket. On every channel was the same thing.

It took me a second to realize what it was. Towers. Falling.

The World Trade Center. Falling.

In honor of all who died On September 11th, 2001


	13. Famous Last Words

Here we go, last chapter.

_Famous Last Words by My Chemical Romance_

_So many  
Bright lights, they cast a shadow  
But can I speak?  
Well is it hard understanding  
I'm incomplete  
A life that's so demanding  
I get so weak  
A love that's so demanding  
I can't speak  
I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone_

I was breathing. Harsh and fast. I was nervous, but I wasn't afraid.

I knew what I had to do. So I grabbed a knife. But then I put it down. And looked to the window.

A fall from the thirtieth floor would kill me, right?

So I ran to it, and pushed it opened. I climbed onto the windowsill. The wind rushed past my ears, blowing my hair all around me.

Waste. Garbage. Stupid. Fool.

Words spun around in my head. Chaos.

I tried to shut it out, to shut off the voices. Whispering, taunting….

I put a hand to my head. Just jump. Just do it.

JUST DO IT!

I opened my eyes, looking around at the cityscape. Woah. I was higher up than I thought.

NO!

I was not scared. I wanted this.

It was the middle of the day. People were noticing.

Good.

I looked at the buildings around me. Scraping the sky.

And as I prepared myself to fall, I caught sight of a bird's nest. Right next to me, there was a baby bird standing on the edge.

No way could it fly. But its parent was pushing it. I couldn't take my eyes away as the baby bird fell, and as if in slow motion, never flew.

It didn't even get a chance. It was so young, but so rushed. Its mother thought she was doing the right thing, but really she'd only succeeded in killing her baby. I watching in horror as another bird stood on the edge.

No. Not another one.

Life couldn't be so breakable. So simple. Just falling….

I screamed.

I turned around.

I went inside.

I turned on my iPod.

And did what I should have done the whole time.

Listen.

I am not afraid to keep on living.

I am not afraid to walk this world alone

I am not afraid

I am not

I am

I


	14. Blood

Author's Note: Well, alot of people have reviewed and asked for it. So here's the last entry to The Black Parade. Blood, (Monster Like Me).\

Blood (Monster Like Me) by My Chemical Romance

_I can't control myself because I don't know how,  
And they love me for it honestly, I'll be here for a while._

I smile, tracing the outlines on the wall. Nothing more than shadows, but still they interest me in ways none could imagine. Each curve, each twist. They are like stories, like fairytales with happy endings.

My end will be happy. I've lived a full life, I have nothing to fear when it ends. I helped to rid the world of those who were once monsters. Monsters just like me. Yet, my noble deeds were not recognized. Why? I cannot help but wonder. They told me what I'd done was wrong, yet I've done a good thing.

If I am bad by the means of the world, then doesn't ending other like me make me good? I gave the world what it wanted, what it needed. Justice.

But while I'm on the subject of justice, mind if I ask what is it? Ah, I suppose it would make sense that one such as myself would figure revenge and justice are one and the same. But perhaps they are not. Perhaps justice is simply a good friend of revenge's? And they do things together all the time, they eat lunch together and walk their dogs together. Yet the two have different opinions.

Justice believes that she should be above all others, that others should strive to be near her. She thinks that life is all about love, and faith. But is hatred not a decent part of life as well?

This is what revenge believes. Lust is not unlike love in that they both involve contact. Revenge sees both sides of lust, building up the one it prefers. Like a coin, but with too much metal on one side so that it always falls that way. Lust and love, are they opposites? Or are they like justice and revenge? Two friends, with much in common but nearly the same opposing views.

Both justice and revenge involve getting even. Both love and lust involve contact. My life involved even contact. So did I not live a full, love-and-justice-filled life?

I roll over, the only action I am capable of aside from blinking. I stare at the ceiling. How comforting. Someone is always watching over me.


End file.
